Love is a Delicate Thing
by Kagome1222
Summary: Clark Kent loves Lana but will Lana ever love him? Will Clark's hormone change lead him into embarassment?


Hey people this is my first fanficton I hope you give it reviews and enjoy and enter a world of love and drama. Smallville: Clarks been going through what you call hormone changes and love changes will Lana ever love him the way he loves her. Stay tuned!!! Clark was born in Smallville, a town where everyone knew everyone and all was great. Clark's parents thought that hormone changes where not going to hit him as hard but boy where they wrong. "Hey Clark wait up" Chloe said. "Wassup Chloe" Clark said. "Nothing really I just need to catch up with all my homework and the SmallVille review." "And that's nothing to you" he said in a sarcastic voice. "Well see ya Ill be heading for Lana's house later you coming." "Of Course you know how I feel about her" "Yeah who wouldn't know" "Yeah" "Clark and Lana sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g fist come love then come marriage then comes the baby with the baby carriage that's not all that's not all then comes the baby with alcohol." She said in a sing song voice. "Shut up" he said in an annoying but pleased way. "By the way check if Pete's coming ok, bye " "Ok, let me find out "he screamed when she left. So, Clark headed for his house to his very cool parents "Hey honey how was your day" Martha said. "Ok" Clark replied. "Well are you going anywhere today because it's a Friday night." "Yeah to Lana's can I go?" "What ever floats your boat" "Cool" "Very" "Where's Dad" "In the farm" As Clark walked to the farm where his dad was at he saw Pete his best friend they greeted each other quickly but Pete left right away because he heard his mom having a fight with his dad again. "Hey Dad" "Hey Son" Kent said. "Hey dad what would you do if ............" "What son?" "If you wanted to you now a girl what would you say?" "Didn't we have that conversation about the birds and the bees? Because if not I can say it again" "It's not that dad I want to ask Lana out but how should I romance her?" "Hey son you need to act tough and then join the football team and be cool with the jocks and she will find you interesting." "But I thought mom said a girl likes you for who you are inside and for how you are and your personality" "What, you are actually going to listen to that bullshit that your mother says, I love her and all but that's a bunch of crap, I mean ask her how she met me, I was a jock" He said in a tough voice holding his cowboy hat. "True, True" "Back in the day the boys use to join the baseball or football team and they use to have all the girls they wanted preferably cheerleaders. That's how I met your mom when she was wearing that tight little skirt that was showing her nice formed butt and..... " Clark just had a flashback of his mother in this description and was disgusted because that was his mom and everything. "Ok dad too much information, but thanks for the advice." "Ok son any time" It was time to meet at Lana's house so Clark got all dressed up in his new old navy jeans and shirt and his new cologne called curve. His mom told him to save that for a special occasion but Clark figured being with Lana is a special occasion. So he headed out and reached Lana's house and saw Pete with a black and blue on his eye only Clark could know where that was from. "Hey dude what happened to your eye?" "The usual I got hit by mistake in the eye in a fight between the man (his step dad) and my mom" "You know you can't be defending your mom all the time she's your mom and all but you're not as strong as the man, you need to tell someone before it gets worse" "I know but the man will kill my mom if I do, for now let's just relax and see our fine ass girls" "Lana's not mines yet but she will be." They did a wiggly finger handshake. "You know Chloe is already yours, yo promise that you will, tell someone about the abuse aight ok" "Ok" As they entered Lana's house she and Chloe were wearing matching mini skirts and matching halter tops with sneakers. They looked terrific. Pete thought oh look at my girl with her little short skirt with her firm thighs with her light hazel eyes, her blonds hair with highlights, her luscious lip I could just eat them. At the same time Clark thought look at her thighs, her lips, and her butt, and oh she is so fine I will have her sooner or later. As soon as the boys were done wit their fantasies since Lana's mother wasn't home she told them to enter her room and a couple of jocks were there and they all played spin the bottle. "Clark you first "Lana said with a sly smile. "Ok" When he spinned the bottle it landed on Lana and the rule was they had to kiss in front of everyone for this he was happy and he could see her smile within all her mysterious look. "You ready Clark" "Yeah" As he leaned in everything turned quiet this was the moment he wanted and he waited for. He leaned in she leaned in all was butterflies in his stomach and held her real close and they kissed and he held her by the waist he felt like no one was there. "Hey guys ya can let go now" Pete said. After that Clark and Lana decide to leave the room and go to the living room. "Hey Clark" "Yeah" "I know you may not feel the same way but I like you a lot." "Me too" They started to hold hands and he started to touch her thighs. She started to touch his thighs. "Then lets you know go out sometime." "I'll love too." As Clark was talking to her he didn't notice but there was a camera that Chloe were holding, it was part of a trick. Then Lana slapped him and said: "I will never want to go out with you pig!!" "What!!" "You heard me, get off of me" Then Chloe jumps out with a camera and embarrasses him. Clark thought this was the lowest thing that Lana could ever do but he thought it was sexy and weird in a mean way. "Man, Pete I just don't understand this girl but I'm going to have her watch no matter what." "I don't understand them either one minute they love you the next they hate you. Well Clark this is my stop Ill be out to hear another fight ok bye" "Bye." 


End file.
